Joining Shadows
by Hitomi Asahara
Summary: one day Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa were playing Truth or Dare. when it was Tsubasa's turn...read the story if you wanna know XD It's a fanfic based on Tsubasa's past.. hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1: Intro Truth or Dare?

Chapter 1: intro; Truth or Dare?

**Hey minna~ I'm gonna write a fanfic based on Tsubasa's past. Some facts might be different from the actual manga so I'm sorry I want it to be Romance but because it was from the time they're still small, maybe it's more of a friendship.. Sorry for bad grammars and typos. Hope you enjoy~ :D**

It's a fine day at Gakuen Alice. Mikan is having a class at Special Ability class. They don't have anything to do since Nodacchi is on time tripping again. "haaaa I'm so boooored…!" said Mikan to her senpai, Andou Tsubasa. "well, we can't do anything about it since Nodacchi's not here.. hm.. do you want to play a game?" said Tsubasa-senpai as he grab Mikan. "what game?" Mikan asked, kinda interested. "hey hey! Let's play truth or dare!" said the doppelganger alice user, Misaki Harada. "okay!" said Mikan innocently (lol). Tsubasa got a bad feeling about this since he's playing it with Misaki. "she probably gonna give me a weird dare.." he thought. But in the end, they played that game.

First it's Misaki's turn to give a question or dare. She chose Tsubasa. Tsubasa chose truth for his own safety. "ah.. why didn't choose dare? Okay hm… do you prefer Narumi or Jinjin as your couple?" Misaki said in a teasing tone. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? Just so you know, I'm normal (‾▿‾ ) " Tsubasa said, complaining. "come on! Just answer my question!" Misaki said. "oh.. I wanna hear but I don't wanna hear.." said Mikan as she giggles. "oi, oi Mikan (‾▿‾ ) NEITHER! That's my answer." said Tsubasa. Then it's Tsubasa's turn and he chose Mikan. "um.. dare, maybe…." said Mikan, quite unsure. "oh! She's more gentle than you, Tsubasa!" said Misaki, teasing. "haha.. (‾▿‾ ) okay then...make a really weird face" said Tsubasa. "uh.. like this…?" said Mikan, sticking out her tongue and make her face looks weird. Then they all laughed. Next, Mikan chose her shadow alice user senpai. "I choose dare." said Tsubasa. "hm.. I dare you to tell me a complete story about your past!" said Mikan excitedly, she was really curious about her senpai's past. "complete story? Isn't that took forever?" said Tsubasa. "Then tell me from when you first entered Gakuen Alice~ when you're still a rebel!" said Mikan, getting more and more excited. "whoa! Nice one Mikan!" said Misaki. "oi oi, you two….(‾▿‾ ) *sigh* okay then….."

…And so the story about Tsubasa's past begins~


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Alice User

Chapter 2: Shadow Alice User

"…..it was summer back then…" said Tsubasa.

"I was just a three-years-old kid who doesn't even know about Alice. The guys from Gakuen Alice found out about my Alice, I don't know how though. My parents weren't the abandon type. Those guys force me to go to Gakuen Alice. That is why I was rebellious at that time." said Tsubasa.

"Then what happen next?" asked Mikan, curious.

"I don't wanna tell….(‾▿‾ )" Said Tsubasa.

"Aww come on Tsubasa!" complained Misaki.

"I'll tell you guys what happen" said a voice (?)

"who are you? (‾▿‾ )" said the three of them.

"well, duh.. I'm the narrator.."

"o—kay…" said the three of them.

It was summer; the black-haired boy is being taken to the academy. He is resisting but since he was just a three-years-old brat, he can't do anything about it.

"Principal, I brought a new student with a nice alice. He's a good candidate for the Dangerous Ability class student." Said one of the guys.

"Good. What is his name and Alice?" said the ESP

"He's a shadow alice user, Andou Tsubasa."

Tsubasa's class was the elementary class A. That was the first time he met, Misaki. "hey, my name is Misaki.. what about you?" said the doppelganger alice user friendly.

"Andou Tsubasa." He said.

"can I call you Tsubasa?" Misaki asked.

"Do whatever you want." He said.

"whoa! You were so mean senpai! You sounded just like Natsume! Are you blood-related with Natsume?" Mikan interfere.

"I know right!" said Misaki agreed.

"haha.. (‾▿‾ ) No, I'm not blood-related with that raven-haired brat." Said Tsubasa.

"stop interfering my story" said the narrator (?)

"okay…" said the three of them.

well, as I was saying…..

Tsubasa was a really rebellious troublesome brat. He skipped classes, makes some tantrums, and other things. Although, he's an excellent student, a triple-star. He's so much similar to Natsume back then. One day when he's skipping class as usual….

"haa.. it's Jinjin's class, so boring." Said Tsubasa.

"oi! You brat over there!" said someone, he seems to be in middle school.

"who are you?" asked Tsubasa.

"I'm Akira Tonouchi and you're in my area, you brat."

"Tch. There's no sign that this is your area." Said Tsubasa.

"This brat….." said Tono angrily..and so Tsubasa got bullied the first time he met Tono.

"damn that ugly senpai.." said Tsubasa as he walk through the hall. He was pretty worn out because of Tono. He went to the class then saw a blonde-haired with blue eyes boy making a doll.

"wahh.. it's Kaname-senpai, right?" Mikan interfere again.

"I told you to stop interfering, didn't I?"

"nee, nee what happen next narrator-san?" asked Mikan.

"That….we'll continue in the next chapter.."

"eehhh?!" said Mikan and Misaki.

"Hahaha…(‾▿‾ )" Tsubasa laughed.

**Phew.. chapter 2.. Kinda got stuck in the middle (lol). So how do you think? Is it weird or nice or bad? I would like to know so leave a review please^^ arigatou ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Limited Alice Type

Chapter 3: Limited Alice Type

**Hi minna~ sorry it took quite a long time before I update this chapter. Anyway, enjoy^^**

"Let's continue our story"

"ah, you're Andou-san right?" said that blonde-haired boy.

"hn, you are?" said Tsubasa, he thought he haven't seen that boy before.

"I'm Kaname Sono, nice to meet you.." said that boy, smiling warmly.

"you're in the same class as me right? How come I've never seen you before?" said Tsubasa, kinda curious about that boy.

"well my body is weak so I had to go to hospital often." Kaname said.

"oh? Do you have a sickness or something?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know.. The teachers didn't say anything, but I feel weaker after using my alice.." Kaname answered.

At that time, Kaname and Tsubasa hasn't know about the Limited Alice type so they don't really mind it until…..

"morning class" said a teacher entering the classroom.

"Today we'll learn about 4 types of alice. First is Childhood Type; this alice type will appear in the childhood of the alice user but will disappear as soon as the alice user grows older. Second is Diffuse type; this alice can be used at any time but in relatively low levels of power. Third is Intermittent type; this type of alice is shortens every time the alice is used, it'll shorten until the user loses the alice completely.." the teacher explained.

"then how about the fourth?" asked Misaki.

"The fourth is the Limited type; the alice can be used anytime and has a great power level. But, the user's lifespan will shorten every time the alice is used." The teacher answered.

Tsubasa then look at Kaname thinking of the possibility of Kaname having the limited alice type. "ne, Andou-san" Kaname said, he has a worried and scared face.

"hm? What's wrong?" said Tsubasa, surprisingly friendly, maybe he considered Kaname as his friend already.

"could it be, I have the…Limited type?"

"nah.. I don't think so." Tsubasa said, he said that to calm him down although he knows that Kaname will soon know about it. He then asked the teacher to make sure.

"Then it's true right?" Mikan again, interfere.

"tsk, this brat… yes it's true" said the narrator.

"hn.. then how did Kaname find out?" Misaki asked.

"oh yeah.. he finds out sooner than I thought." Said Tsubasa.

"well, he heard when you asked the teacher, baka-kage.." explained the narrator.

"STUPID. As always" Misaki teased.

"oi oi (‾▿‾ )" said Tsubasa.

The next day, like I said Kaname has found out. Even though the school knows about his alice, they kept using his alice and his condition become worse and worse. Tsubasa founds out about this. He knows how it feels to be controlled by the school so he's trying to get his friend out of this situation. Hm.. just like Natsume and Ruka-pyon. Maybe Mikan's right. He IS blood-related with Natsume…

"I know right!" said Mikan.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not related with that brat.. (‾▿‾ )" said Tsubasa.

"hahaha! I have to agree with mikan in this.. gomen, Tsubasa!" said Misaki.

"okay, next….we'll continue in chapter 4!" said the narrator.

"OH COME ON!" complained Misaki & Mikan.

**Chapter 3! So how was it? Please leave a review^^ arigatou ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Curse Mark

Chapter 4: Curse Mark

The blonde-haired boy is resting in the hospital again. His condition was worsened as the last mission finished. Again, the academy is using him. The shadow alice user, Tsubasa and his friend, Misaki is visiting him in his room.

"Hey Kaname.. How are you feeling?" Misaki asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine.. Maybe I'm just tired.." Kaname said, smiling. He doesn't want his friends to be worried about him.

"Yea, like hell! They're using you!" Tsubasa said kinda, pissed off. He can't stand seeing his friend being used by the academy.

"Oi you brat, can't you keep quiet? This is a hospital not a market." Said Tono as he entered the room.

"Ah.. Tono-senpai.." Said Kaname.

"Huh? You know this damn senpai, Kaname?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Hey! Be more polite Tsubasa.." Said Misaki.

"Well yes.. Sometimes he visited me whenever I'm in the hospital." Said Kaname, smiling warmly.

"You hear what that girlfriend of yours said? I'm your senpai here, show some respect will ya? Anyway, here's some fruits Kaname.." Said Tono.

"Tsk. Urusai na." Said Tsubasa.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Complained Misaki.

"Thanks Tono-senpai.."Said Kaname.

"Tch. Whatever. I won't let that guys keep on using Kaname like this." Said Tsubasa as he dashed to the door, but he's stopped by Tono.

"Ne brat, whatever you do, don't be reckless and don't act naïve got it?" Said Tono.

Tsubasa ignored him and went out of the room. Misaki then said goodbye to Kaname and follows Tsubasa.

"So, what are we going to do?" Misaki asked.

"What do you mean 'WE'?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Well, Kaname's my friend too! Let's act as a team.. I'm your friend right?" Said Misaki.

"...yeah..." Tsubasa murmured with a soft sound, he hides his face by looking down. But Misaki heard what he said and smiled to him.

"Really? He said that?" Said Misaki (present), interfere.

"Yea.. I know, I know.. He's more honest that time" said the narrator.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Mikan.

"Well, the Tsubasa now is...just...hopeless. Pfft." Said the narrator.

"Yes pfft. Wait.. why is he hopeless again?" Asked Misaki who has absolutely no idea.

"Err...nevermind"

"... Why am I the only one being teased here?" Said Tsubasa (poor thing xD).

"There there senpai xD" said Mikan.

**[Continue]**

They then went to ESP's room to complain about what they had done to Kaname. But there were the dangerous ability members. Tsubasa and Misaki tried their best to fight them but it was hopeless. The dangerous ability members were too strong for those two kids to handle. Tono wasn't there either since he's still in Kaname's room and didn't expect them to attack this soon. One of the dangerous ability members, Rui, attack Tsubasa and there's a mark in under his left eye, a star-shaped mark to be more precise.

"Huh? What's that mark under your left eye?" Asked Misaki, she is worn out because of the fight and is kinda shock of seeing that mark under her friend's left eye.

"What mark?" Asked Tsubasa.

"That's the curse mark. That way I can control you. Whenever you disobey, I can give you a shock." Explained Rui.

"Tch! Why you!" Said Tsubasa, pissed. He's even more worn out than Misaki is.

"Tsu-Tsubasa..." Said Misaki.

"Let me tell you this.. Get back to your dorms now and we'll forgot about this. You're a triple star, I pressume? I'll take one of your star in return. Well, you got the curse mark anyway, if you disobey you know what'll happen. As for your friend, she'll be grounded in her room for the rest of the day." Said the ESP.

"Tsk..." Said Tsubasa.

"I-It's fine.. Let's go back Tsubasa.." Said Misaki, her eyes is teary from seeing her friend being treated like that.

They then got back to their own dorms.

_**To be continued..^^**_

**How was it? I need your review please :D arigatou! *bows***


	5. Chapter 5: Join Shadows

Chapter 5: Join Shadows

The black-haired boy was just sitting in his room thinking of how useless he is. Well of course-he is a three-year-old brat, or is it four? Saa..

Yes, yes-that boy is indeed the Shadow Alice user, Andou Tsubasa. He looks kind of pathetic if you asked me but he should have known better than to attack the ESP and the dangerous ability class members like that. His window then slightly open. He startled wondering who is it. It was kind of a surprise for someone to go in to his room in the middle of the night and by the window-seriously? Who wouldn't be?

A pink-haired girl showed up from the window, and yes she's that doppelganger friend of his. "Misaki?!" Said Tsubasa, shocked.

"Shh! Somebody might hear you!" Said Misaki.

"Oi oi, I thought you were grounded? How come you're here?" Tsubasa asked, he is still confused seeing his friend here, in his room.

"Well- I kinda sneak out hehe.. My 'clone' is in my room replacing me right now." She explained then giggles.

"Then? Why're you in my room?" Asked Tsubasa.

"Because I'm worried about you! I know you'll blame it all to yourself! You might kill yourself desperately!" Misaki shouted as her eyes started become teary. Really, she is thinking kinda dramatically but that's what you expect from a little brat.

"Baa-ka. I won't kill myself, duh. I know better than that." He said as he patted the pink-haired girl's head.

Misaki is just pouted and wipes her teary eyes.

"But-" he continues.

"But? But what?" Misaki asked.

"...th..anks..." He murmured with a soft voice, his face is facing down(again) and is kind of..red? Wait was he blushing? Maybe that's the time when he fell for her.

"Fell for who, again?" Asked Misaki (present) innocently, still has no idea.

"..err..." Now the narrator's confused what to tell her.

"H-hey...that's kinda personal..why're you telling them that?..." Said Tsubasa, blushing.

"Hahaha.. Senpai you're so cute!" Said Mikan teasing her senpai.

"Mikan.. (‾▿‾ )" tsubasa said.

"?"Misaki, still confused.

"Err..this is kinda awkward so I'll continue the story.

So then Misaki answered as she smiles "No prob! You're my friend anyway!"

She then offer Tsubasa a hand. Then she said still smiling, "ne, let's join our hands...it's like joining our shadows! Hahaha.."

Tsubasa is just staring at her eyes as he took her hand and 'join' their shadows. He's blushing real hard now, thankfully for him, Misaki didn't realize this. Haa-how innocent. Then they spent the rest of the night holding each other hands.

[...Still going to continue..]

**Yo minna XD do you enjoy this chapter? Or hate it? Say your thoughts by leaving a review^^ arigatou..**

**Oh and maybe the next chapter will be the last one, thanks for reading^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Prologue

Chapter 6: Prologue

"Awww you guys are just too sweet senpais xD" said Mikan shipping her senpais.

"What? Did I really- REALLY did that? Pff How cheesy!" Said Misaki, teasing her past self.

Meanwhile Tsubasa is just keeps quite, seriously- poor Tsubasa.

"So then what happened to Kaname-senpai?" Asked Mikan, curious.

"Well...they attacked again bla bla bla.." Said the narrator.

"Hey what do you mean 'bla bla bla'? Just start the flashback already!" Complained Misaki.

"No no, this is the last chapter so we don't have that much time"

"Huh?"Said Mikan, confused.

"Err...ignore it. Okay I'll tell you this, they attacked again but this time they have planned this perfectly- okay not-so-perfectly but they got help from their friends and even from Tono!"

"..souka..." Said Mikan kind of dissapointed, she wanted to hear more.

"I can't believe it myself, that bully Tono came to help me that time haha (‾▿‾ )" Tsubasa said.

"Oh yeah...how did you and Tono-senpai managed to be close friends?" Mikan asked her senpai.

"..I don't really know but I guess after the incident, we just...hang out some times?" Tsubasa said.

"Souka.. So then, how's your relationship with Misaki-senpai after that?" Mikan asked again.

"..err..."Tsubasa murmured.

"Let me answered. AS YOU CAN SEE, no progress at all. They just stay at 'friend zone', tch. Seriously, learn from that crimson eyes brat, Tsubasa!" Said the narrator.

"Why should I (‾▿‾ ) ?" Asked Tsubasa.

"BECAUSE, you're pathetic."

"...omae.. -_-" said Tsubasa

"What are you guys keep babbling about?" Asked Misaki unaware, how innocent.

"..err.. Nothing."

"So that's all about my past right?"Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah yeah it is. Go enjoy your freedom."

"Hey hey let's talk about Tono's past next!" Said Misaki.

"Aw yeah! I would like to know too!"Said mikan in an excitement.

"No no. It's the last chapter. Sore jaa!"

"AWH WHAAT?" Complained Misaki and Mikan.

-END-

**...Is it weird? I hope not '3' well leave your review anyway xD I'd like to know your thoughts about it and thanks for reading (****‾▿‾**** ) **


End file.
